SpongeBob SquarePants: Salty Sea Stories
SpongeBob SquarePants: Salty Sea Stories is a LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge available in Leap 2. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches activity reading based on the two SpongeBob SquarePants episodes. It features SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon. ''For the younger ones, there may be some rude humor in the book, so the readers have to watch out for some mature material that may not be suitable for the young children (ie. Fire in ”Wormy”). '' Table of Contents *Imagination Day (originally ''Idiot Box ''in the show) *Wormy Episodes *Idiot Box (title changed to ''Imagination Day ''for kid-friendly use) *Wormy Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Gary the Snail *Sandy Cheeks *Eugene H. Krabs (Mr. Krabs) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Jellyfish *Pirates and Robots *Wormy *Ants *Gerbils *Snakey *Birdy *Cricket *Bikini Bottomites Subjects *Vocabulary *Parts of Speech *Spelling & Capatilization *Compound Words *Numeration and Computation *Memory & Deductive Reasoning *Problem Solving *Character Attributes *Literal Comprehension *Musical Instruments *Prefixes and Suffixes *Life Science *Visual Discrimination Topics *Nouns, Verbs, and Adjectives (Grammar) *Robot Pirate Island (Spelling) *Whose Trash? (Character Attributes) *Find Wormy (Prefixes and Suffixes) *Open the Door (Numeration and Computation) *Save the City (Visual Discrimination) *Order Up! (Memory & Deductive Reasoning) *Jellyfish Jamboree! (Memory & Deductive Reasoning, Musical Instruments) *Find Gary! (Visual Discrimination) Words in Bold The word in bold hears a definition. Nouns *Bunny *Donut *Television Sound Effects *Roaring *Crying *Screaming *Thunderclap *Applause *Explosion Letters and digraphs on pirates and robots *A (black robot) *B (purple robot) *CH (gray pirate) *D (orange pirate) *E (red robot) *F (red pirate) *I (pink robot) *L (brown robot) *M (blue pirate) *N (green pirate) *O (yellow robot) *P (blue robot) *R (yellow pirate) *SH (purple pirate) *T (green robot) *U (pink pirate) *W (brown pirate) Musical Instruments *guitar *violin *saxophone *drum Prefixes and Suffixes *Board *Chalk *Cup *Do *Jelly Numbers *0 *⅜ *½ *1 *4 *5 *8 *9 *11 *14 *25 *36 *49 *56 *63 Games Two anemone icons are at the bottom of the page to play a game. Trivia *Every word in the title of the book starts with S. *The two stories are based on the episodes. *SpongeBob Squarepants is the title character in the game. *The US version uses “Garbage” while the UK English version uses “Rubbish”. *There are subjects in the interactive book. *You turn the LeapPad off when SpongeBob and Patrick say, “Bye Bye” *Some critics explain that this book uses rude humor that young kids will end up into. *The pages where mass chaos erupt with fire should have been censored, but however, it remained uncut. *Gary appears in all the page pairs for a Find Gary activity. *The only page has a music note instead of an anemone. *The music was composed by Jay Cloidt throughout this game. *Idiot Box uses a different title for Imagination Day. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Reading Books Category:Books that sometimes have warnings Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments